1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems, and, more particularly, to security systems that are subject to being occasionally serviced, reconfigured or upgraded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security systems are commonly used by retail stores, banks, casinos and other organizations to monitor activities within a given area. A typical small commercial building has several independent systems installed to provide various functions. For example, a building may include a fire alarm system, burglar alarm system, intercom system, video security system, background music system, and/or an emergency lighting system, which are all independent systems.
The control stations and system devices are spread throughout the building at various locations. It is common to see several of the different system devices next to each other. This requires multiple wiring systems to be run. This adds cost to the building owner since the systems are usually installed by different contractors. This also results in a hodgepodge look to the building since the wall or ceiling is cluttered with devices having different appearances.
Typical security systems are constructed as a single unit. When any portion of the security system is faulty, the entire unit must be removed from a mounted arrangement and returned to the manufacturer. Such a unitary configuration hampers the ability to make field repairs of existing units and causes a number of warranty return problems.
The unitary construction of the typical security system prevents easy reconfiguration, upgrading, and maintenance of existing units. When individual components in the system need to be upgraded or replaced, the entire unit must be removed and replaced with a new unit. This requirement of replacing the entire system whenever an individual component thereof needs to be replaced or upgraded adds to the cost and complexity of maintaining, upgrading and/or reconfiguring the security system.
What is neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art is a security system that does not need to be replaced as a unit whenever an individual component of the system needs to be reconfigured, replaced, or upgraded. What is also neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art is a security system that enables multiple independent systems to be compactly and aesthetically installed in a same housing.